The Indecisive Teenage Vampire
by cubillos
Summary: Erica likes Benny. But she also likes Rory at the same time. Will this indecisive teenage vampire find a way to reach her conclusion on who she likes more? If so knowing is half of the problem solved, but do they reciprocate the feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning the following fan fiction may contain content that probably is not suited to a younger audience. You've been warned. Reader, viewer, whatever you want to call it is advised. Oh I don't own MBAV because if I did then why would I state this is a fan-made story in the first place. **

**Chapter 1: The Indecisive teenager, and the broken Vampire.**

**Erica's POV**

I was swiftly pondering on who did I like more who should I date Benny or Rory while walking to the park to clear my mind and get a clear answer .

I didn't know who I like more Rory is funny, light hearted, and at least seems he be faithful but these days he seems to go off with other people.

Which I guess is a good thing that side of him kind of creeps me out a little bit. Then there is Benny who is smarter than Rory and seems to get the bigger picture than he does.

He is polite, and it is easier to talk to him on personal level. Then the bad things were Benny seems to be a want to be Casanova or something of the sort and create a winner take all and build a harem of sort while I am just another façade. But then again he seems to have mature quite a lot since the last time he flirted with other girls besides me were like over a year ago.

Also he is human so he will surely die before me. But I could always return to a human or make him a fledgling. Rory is too dense for his own good, and it seems whenever I talked to him I feel like I am talking to a little kid.

But that isn't a bad thing as well because he'll eventually become mature I mean like Benny he is improving his flaw .He is really forgetful.

But it can be controlled I guess. Man it is hard to choose between the two. Man I even weighed out strengths and weaknesses. I guess it wouldn't be bad to toss a penny.

It solve problems and not give me much of a headache. I check purse and try to find my wallet and see if have any money left over. I shuffle through my purse checking for money. Oh I'm pretty sure had money somewhere in this bag. What left me broke…

A week ago…

"Honey where are you going?" my mother had asked. "Oh to Farms and Noble to get the new Dusk Graphic novel that will be officially released in a couple of hours.

If I don't get it now it'll be sold out mom" I replied. "Fine but if you need money later don't crawling back to me" mom exclaimed and with you will regret this by next week look. "I won't regret this" I said. "I never said that honey" mom had stated.

At Farms and noble…

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha you got love Vampire powers its makes things getting much easier. I reach for the first graphic novel and started flitting away and thought to myself I can walk away with the novel and no one will ever notice that I stole it.

As I flitted towards the door security had stop me. "Just because you're a vampire doesn't give you the right to be above the law. I'll let you go with a little fee and next time if I ever catch you doing this I'll report to the vampire council" the security said.

"How much?" I ask. "Well that depends if you're willing to pay your fee another way. " security says. "Ok money it is" I said. "I was joking" the security says. "How much?" I ask again.

"All of it" the security said. "Excuse me" I said. "Of your money that is, of course" the security says. "Fine then" I start giving my money to the security guard. "Oh and by the way you made the right decision, by complying I'm one of the strongest in the vampire council's guard" the security said.

"More like a friend of Jesse's thank you very much" I whispered. "Hey I heard that" the security guard said.

Jesse POV:

Jesse sneezes and says "Damn is it even possible for a vampire to get sick."

Back to reality…

"Erica what-cha doing" Benny did while standing too close for comfort with those eyes of his that made me melt a little inside. I can't show weakness, I got act tough, or else that son of a bitch will think I'm weak. "Oh I am enjoying the view in front of me" I said coldly. "You mean me" Benny said. "No of course not don't get to cocky now. Where friends and all but I don't think I'm that interested in you?" I said. I just screw myself from a relationship.

Erica's fantasy:

Shit maybe this is a sign of fate I should go out with Rory instead. Yeah that might be it. I wasn't meant Benny anyway I mean he is a human anyway. Besides at least Rory I can spend an entirety with my beloved Rory.

End of Erica's fantasy

"I know that, isn't this our little routine, I say something perverted then you kick me" Benny said. "I guess" I said. "You've been acting strangely lately Erica.

Is it because you have fallen for me" Benny said. " No I… have… not fallen for you" I said. "I was joking" Benny said. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Picking some stuff for grandma. Now tell me why you're really here" Benny asked.

"I was thinking of hanging out with Sarah" I said. "Ok" Benny told me. "Oh hey do you by any chance have spare change I can use "I ask. " I'm not a portable Bells Fargo's" Benny said.

"Alright" I said. "Joking of course you can have change" Benny said. "Thanks Ben you're a life saver. I really owe you one this time "I said." "How much do you need" Benny ask.

Um it would be silly if ask for only one cent. I'll just ask for 76 cents. "76 cents' said. Benny gave three quarters and one penny to me.

"Thanks" I remark. "You're welcome, and see you around." Benny remark and left. I sighed and went towards a clear area.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if I were turn back in to human. Shit when I thought I stick to Rory.

All the frustration started to build up in me again. A few minutes I wanted to go out with Rory, now I want be with Benny. Damn it I need put an end to this.

I put the seventy-five cents in my pocket. And I got the penny out and tried to put an end to this conflict once and for all. I was determine to see this through. I exert a lot of force when I toss the coin in the air where the penny sprung to the sky and kept going up.

I stared and the sky the penny never came down. Does vampire powers have the ability to defy the law of gravity on other objects. After a couple minutes I gave up, maybe I'll have decide on my own.

I walked away and decide to go Sunbucks and discuss my boy troubles with Sarah.

Extra: what happen to the penny?

The penny had sprung to the sky and rose new heights. Reaching the stratosphere were it had hit Jesse in the left cornea. Jesse reached the penny from his left eye and grabbed and put it in his pocket. His eye started to heal.

**Author's note: Please like favorite, follow, and review. This is most likely will be taken down by me but for now I'll keep it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning the following fan fiction may contain content that probably is not suited to a younger audience. You've been warned. Reader, viewer, whatever you want to call it is advised. Oh I don't own MBAV because if I did then why would I state this is a fan-made story in the first place. Also Shoutouts to MBAV fan and MissPrincessE for reviewing the first chapter of this story**

At Sunbucks…

"So you have this friend who likes two guys at the same time, and you're asking me advice in a coffee shop?" Sarah ask. "Yeah and what is your point?" I said. "Well it's been a long time since I've seen you taken any concern for anybody else, except yourself lately, so who are the guys that you like" Sarah asked.

"I already told you I don't" I said then Sarah interrupted me mid-sentence. "Stop the act. I know you're lying to me. It is written all over your face" Sarah had told me. I gave in and I relaxed my countenance and sighed "Alright as long you don't laugh."

I grabbed my phone and had texted **'I like both Benny Weir and Rory Keaner.'** Sarah reads the text with no change in mood. "What is with that reaction?" I asked. "Kind of figure it would be those two. I just didn't want to assume" Sarah replied. "Huh wait how did you figure?" I said. "I've been you're friend since the sixth grade I think I would know when you like someone" Sarah said.

"So anyways what type of advice do you want though? I don't think I'll be able to do anything but ask" Sarah ask. "Alright can you tell me who should I date?" I ask. "I don't know ultimately that is your decision, and look who is behind you" Sarah replied. I look behind and I saw Rory.

"Hey Erica" Rory said. "Hey" I said. Why is he here? This is terrible timing. "So what did you hear?" I said. "Oh something about who you should date?" Rory said. Alright that is good because it would've been awkward if he would've seen the text. "So why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"Oh my cousin Brie is a Cashier for Sunbucks so I occasionally visit to say hi" Rory said. Oh well that is good thing he is not stalking me. "Hey Erica, I know this is all sudden, but do you want to go to a Single Tear Concert next Wednesday?" Rory asked. Is he asking me out on a date? No that cannot be possible. I mean friends can hangout right?

Yeah exactly so he is not asking me out? It is not a date. It is a friendly union between two people that have a platonic relationship with each other.

Even though one of the two actually wants to have a more than a platonic relationship.

"Hey Erica" Rory asked. "What?" I said. "You zone out for a second there and I asked if you wanted to go on next Wednesday to a Single Tear Concert but you haven't told me your answer yet" Rory said. "Oh… I might I have a project to do" I said. Liar you don't have a project to do.

"Wow that must suck. To top that you have to repeat 12th grade again" Rory responded. "It is not that bad I mean Sarah is also repeating 12th grade with me" I said.

"Yeah and I am repeating 10th grade, but Benny and Ethan passed to the next grade though" Rory said. "Rory I… am sorry I had brought that up" I said.

"That is okay I have Benny for French 1 and Ethan for P.E" Rory trying to reassure me.

"Well that is good to hear from him. Wait but just in case if I'm going to go. I have to ask how much the tickets cost. "Oh anyway how much are the tickets for the Concert" I asked.

"5 dollars each. Also I thought of inviting the whole gang. So Sarah do you want to come I already asked Benny and Ethan." Rory asked.

"Sure" Sarah agreed. "Cool. I am going to tell Ethan and Benny" Rory told us . Rory got his phone out of his pocket and seemed liked he texted them.

"We will be leaving before they kick us out for staying here longer" Sarah had told Rory and we walked outside of the coffee shop.

**Author's Note: Please like, favorite, and Review. I may continue this story and not remove it. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Babysitter and her Friend

**Author's Note:**

**Well it's been about a year since I posted something. School has been too tough. Especially Science and English. So I had to take a year off from fan fiction. I don't even know if I'll post anything within this year after this. But I'll try to though to get stuff out as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter is a Vampire**

**Shout-outs go to MBAV Fan 66 , Taylor, and Guest. **

Outside Sunbucks Walking to Erica's House…

"You know, I" Sarah said.

"Yeah, what" I said.

"Never mind it's something you have to figure out yourself" Sarah replied.

"Now I want to know, Sarah"I said.

"Well to be frank, you're not acting the way you usually do. It's kind of funny" Sarah said.

"Out of character what do you mean Sarah?" I said.

"Usually you be like, Geek get the hell out of my face, Or you're such a pussy grow a pair dork" Sarah said.

"Yeah I kind of get that but why is it something I'd have to figure myself"I said.

"Not telling" Sarah said.

Hmm is it possible that she initially was going to say that the fact he invited me out somewhere means that he might have feelings for me. And told me that I have suddenly started acting out of character to throw me of in order for me to focus on the fact I've been acting too much out of character and to that I break the fourth by saying it is the author's fault for not accurately portraying me. No that can't be possible I'm overthinking things.

"Jesse got arrested for being a pedophile" Sarah said.

"What? Really. Finally." I said.

"No. At least I don't think so"

"So what's up" I said.

"Nothing much really, you spaced out for a while that I was half-convinced you might've gotten a vision like how Ethan does"

"Oh so how is that going?"

"We haven't had are first kiss yet and it's been about 6 months since we restarted dating each other"

"Huh really?"

"Every time we try something interrupts us"

"Really"

"Yeah like yesterday we were on date seeing Jurassic Universe but for some reason as we were about to kiss we got sucked into the movie and had to fight a ghost that trapped us inside the movie. It was a very, very weird experience to say the least"

"Seriously what happened?"

"I don't even want remember" Sarah says while shivering and giving a look of disgust.

"It's that bad"

"Yup"

"Well see you later"

"See you later"

I walked into my house.

Please like, favorite, or follow


	4. The Magician and his companions

Author's Note

**Shoutouts to MBAVfan66**

_**I don't own MBAV**_

Benny's POV:

It's been awhile since Erica came back to Whitechapel. I remember it just like if it was yesterday.

It was a little bit after noon. The sun was shining its brightest, the air was crisp, and it was kind of cool.

The day was perfect that I decide I'll jog a little bit. As I was jogging I went by where the vampire council live or at least use to.

The place was all rubble and barren.

It was kind of surprising that vampires or anyone for that matter use to live there.

Next, I went to Lotta Latte to grab something to drink. I saw Della was working there now as a cashier. It's been a long time since I have seen Della after I practically zombified her dead dog.

"Hey" I greet her.

She was looking down and avoiding eye contact and responded softly with a "Hi"

"So how have you been?"I asked.

"Alright, sir what do you want?" She responded.

"Can I have a Latte" I responded.

"Sure, let me prepare one" Della said.

After she prepared it, she looked down and said "Here"

I gave her 4 dollars and then left the place with my Latte.

I then stop by Ethan's house before to see how he was doing. But his parents told me that he went out not too long ago.

So I left and checked what time it was but then I see that there was text from my grandma saying "Urgent come home right now!"

So I sped off towards my house with my latte and saw that door was locked.

So I knocked since I forgot to bring my keys. My grandma open the door.

That is when I saw Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory, my grandma, Anastasia and Jesse.

"You guys are back" I started to tear up a little bit.

"Hey" Sarah, Erica, Jesse, Ethan and Anastasia said in unison

"Hey is that all you have to say. We haven't seen you in six months" Rory said.

"I'm just in shock. I can't believe that you guys came back. I never thought I'd see you again" I said while tears ran down my face.

"The Earth Priestess council, the armaments society, and the Vampire Human Alliance dissolve the remnants of the lucifractor. Though it took about 6 months for all of the remnants of the lucifractor to dissipate, "Anastasia explained.

"Ok I'm just glad that you guys are back" I said.

"Also I'll be living in your house for a week" Anastasia said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Jesse's House got evicted." Anastasia said.

"But can't he just hypnotize the people" I said

"Well you see our powers have been weakened to a certain degree, so we have to stay at least a week to recover most of our power" Anastasia said.

"Well I'm going back to my house. So bye everyone" Erica said

"I'm going to leave as well" Sarah said.

"I'm going now to. So see ya around" Rory said.

They all left the house.

"Are you going to leave to Ethan" I asked.

"Don't you remember I'm staying over today? For the podcast and to play videogames" Ethan said.

"Oh yeah that's right, want to play Smash" I said.

"Dude did you hear that Cloud is going to be added in Smash" Ethan said

"Yeah" I said.

_**Please like favorite and follow**_


End file.
